Breaking Into My Heart
by brokenheartsandtears
Summary: Axel is trying to get Zexion unforchanantly Zexion is not going to give in easily to Axel's attempt.
1. Rejection

Chapter 1: Rejection

I don't own characters blah blah blah. Please review; this is my first posted story. At first rejection and if you wish continue reading to see how it plays out.

Axel strutted into the library looking for a certain slate haired nobody.

Zexion was reading a book that Axel could not pronounce the name of. "Well,

Hello sexy Zexy." Axel said in a cocky tone.

"Number eight we have been through this. I am not going to act like I have a heart so I don't even try today." Zexion said in a matter-a-fact-tone. "Come on Zexion just give me a try cense you don't have a heart it won't matter." Axel tried. Zexion sighed and shut his book. "Axel, I have better things to do than mess around with a idiotic, stupid asshole that is constantly trying to get laid" Axel took some offence to this but let a smirk cross his face. He was getting Zexion angry at least it was a reaction. There was a chance that Axel would have a chance and Zexion knew it. Every time Axel strolled in to the library his 'heart' skipped a beat but Zexion was not going to allow Axel in that easy. Zexion picked up his book and went to leave. "Zexion." Axel said to get Zexion's attention. Zexion turned and he saw Axel smirk." Nice ass, hot stuff." Axel said. Zexion turned on his heals and retreated. Zexion new his face was at least a scarlet across his cheeks. Axel sat in a chair and sighed. Zexion left an incredible impact on him. Axel decided that he was going to pay Zexion a visit to his room...

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter the next chapters should be longer. The next chapter should be up soon. Please review I don't care good or bad it is good with all opinions. Sorry about any spelling errors. I love cliff hangers so enjoy the suspense.


	2. Finding out secrets

Chapter 2: Finding out secrets

Axel waited in the library for what seemed like an eternity. He decided it would be fun to bug Zexion when he was getting into his book so he waited. He made the trip to Zexion's room and opened the door just enough to see in. What he saw made him hard instantly. Zexion was sitting against the head board of his bed, pants off, leg spread, stroking him self with his right hand and with his left hand two fingers in his entrance. Axel stood and watched Zexion's movements almost as if entranced. Zexion was stroking himself teasingly and slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of himself. "Aaaxxxeeelllll, oh god it hurts so good. Mmmnnnn." Zexion moaned. Axel's hand stroked his own crotch. Axel wanted to go in and show Zexion how he really felt but he knew as soon as Zexion knew he was there that he would freak out or try to run. Zexion started stoking harder and thrusting faster. Axel's cock was throbbing and he closed his eyes for a minute when he opened his eyes Zexion was in front of him looking a little mad and possibly upset. "Number eight, what do you want? Don't you have 13 and nine to toy with or are you bored with them and looking for a new toy. I refuse to be another fuck buddy to you so go find some one else." Zexion said. Zexion was mad at himself for getting caught. He was upset because Axel caught him doing it. "Zexion, I really do have feelings for you." Axel said dropping the cocky attitude from earlier. "Let us take this conversation in here someone is coming. I believe it is number two."Zexion said opening the door for him. Axel walked in and Zexion shut the door, locking it. Axel was a little surprised. "Axel, you don't have a heart so

you can not have feelings."Zexion said. Axel decided to press his luck. "What about your previous feelings for Vexen?" Axel said with a growl.

"That was Izeno and Even's drama, Axel your crossing a line not to be crossed."

Zexion warned. Axel smiled mischievously and said," What if I showed you that I care would you give me a chance?" Zexion had a obvious look of shock. Axel kissed Zexion with passion and desire. Zexion melted into the kiss and gave up trying to hide his feelings. Zexion kissed him back and let his hands pull Axel closer. Axel pulled Zexion up. Zexion wrapped his legs around Axel's waist. The kiss broke leaving them both panting. "Now that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Axel said softly. Zexion replied," Kiss me again before I change my mind." Axel pressed is soft warm lips against Zexion's. Zexion sighed into the kiss. Axel licked Zexion's lower lip. Zexion declined cockily. Axel squeezed Zexion's ass causing Zexion to gasp. Axel took his chance and slid his tongue in Zexion brought his tongue to meet Axel's. Zexion's mouth tasted shockingly like sweet chocolate and a little bit of caramel. Axel's tongue tasted like jerky and liquorish. Zexion moaned into the kiss and grabbed the zipper of Axel's jacket unzipping it a little. Zexion broke the kiss to nip at Axel's neck and collar bone. Axel was a little shocked but let the pleasure take over. Axel could not stand much longer so he brought Zexion to the bed. "Axel, I. Ummm. I want you but I don't want to be hurt." Zexion said softly in Axel's ear. Axel smiled and kissed Zexion. "Was it Vexen that hurt you?" Axel asked. Zexion frowned and kissed Axel's neck. Axel moaned at the feeling of his lips. "Even and Izeno shared feelings but when we lost our hearts Vexen said it never happened."

Zexion actually admitted but asked," What about Lea and Sia weren't they together?" Axel tensed when he heard the familiar names. "Zexion that is old history." Axel said with a sadness lacing his words. Zexion kissed him and Axel fell backwards. Zexion straddled Axel's waist. Axel brought his hips up to rub against Zexion. "We're not doing it to night. but thank you for admitting you and Saix had something once." Zexion got off him then and smirked. Axel groaned in frustration but got up. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Axel said. "I'll come find you in your room at 10 don't be late or you won't get my surprise." Axel went to leave."Oh Axel. Ummm, does this mean we are together?" Zexion asked. "Sure, if you want to be." Axel smiled. Axel opened the door. "Axel, nice ass."

Zexion teased with an innocent look on his face. Axel smirked," you are such a tease, Zexion." Axel closed the door and walked to his room to take care of his throbbing hard on

Got to love the cliff hanger: Is Axel going to fuck some one to take care of himself? What is Zexion's surprise? Tell next chapter :) Review and I shall love all even if you don't like.


	3. I am yours

Chapter 3 - I am yours.

Demyx X Axel in the beginning of the chapter lol.

Axel instead of going to his room went to Demyx's room. He opened the door to the blond musician's room. Demy was lying on his bed waiting for sleep to over come him. "Dem. you alright?" Axel asked in his sincere voice. "Of course, Ax, what do you need? Zexion problem's again?" Demyx asked. Axel smirked and said," you can say that. But I was wondering if you would mind helping me out with what

HE caused?" Demyx blushed and came over to him. Demyx instantly dropped to his knee. Axel pulled his pants down. Demy smiled and licked the slit seductively.

Axel groaned at the light teasing. Demyx let his tongue travel down the underside of it. Axel gasped when he felt Demyx's warm wet mouth take his entire length. Demyx sucked softly and teased with his tongue. Axel grabbed demy's hair in a tight firm grip, Axel thrusted into Demyx's mouth feeling the heat increase around him. He could feel him stomach tightening. Demyx continued with his tongue teasing. Demyx knew Axel was close. Demyx sucked harder and Axel thrusted deep into Demy's throat. Demy hummed causing Axel to cum. Axel moaned loudly as he cam. Demyx continued to suck every last drop out of him. When they were done

Demyx lead Axel to the bed and they fell asleep with Demyx's arms around

Axel. Axel pulled Demyx's arms off him. He slips out of bed and made his way back to his room. Axel glances at the clock. It read 9:59. Axel sat on his bed with a long after the door opens. It was Zexion. Zexion looked kind of nervous. "Well, hello Sexy Zexy, what brings you here this fine morning?" Axel asked.

Zexion blushed," Ummm, I am here for that surprise, I Ummm promised." Axel raised a eyebrow. Zexion unzipped his organization jacket to reveal him in only a blue thong. "I am your surprise hope you're not disappointed." Zexion said. Axel couldn't believe his eyes. Axel felt his cock twitch in excitement. "Well, Zexy you really know how to make a morning delicious." Axel purred. Zexion smiled shyly. Axel got up and kissed Zexion deep, passionately, and hungrily. Zexion moaned and slid his tongue along Axel's bottom lip. Axel smirked and opened his mouth to his companion. Zexion let his tongue go a crossed Axel's. Axel picked Zexion up and carried him to the bed. Zexion gasped when he felt the mattress touch his back. Axel smiled," you ok Zex. You seemed a little surprised?" "I'm fine. It just been a while sense I had sex with anyone so a little nervous."

Zexion admitted. (Lol Izeno X Even is referred to) Axel comforted," I'll be

Gentle. Trust me." Zexion nodded. Axel took off his jacket and clothes. Zexion let his eyes roam all over Axel's body as if trying to memorize every muscle and curve. Axel smirked," like what you see?" "Shut it and get your ass over here."

Zexion demanded. Axel smirked and got on top of the small teen-like body. Axel removed Zexion's thong. "I can take what ever you do to me so don't be gentle."

Zexion said obviously horny. Axel licked his own fingers to tease the emo; Axel looking at Zexion's body as he did so. Axel could see scars of cuts along his thighs and sided. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth and stuck all four into Zexion's entrence. Zexion whimpered and shut his eyes. Axel thrusted them in and out while doing a scissoring motion. Zexion moaned and whimpered. Axel smirked at the obvious signs that Zexion was holding back screams. Zexion was extremely tight. Axel pulled out his fingers earning his self a whimper of disapproval.

Axel lined his self up to Zexion's hole and thrusted in roughly. Earning him self a screamy moan. "Axel, it hurts. Hurts so bad." Zexion choked out. Axel showing no mercy continued in a ruff, hard pace. Zexion felt as if he were going to be ripped in half. Axel was going a little deeper with each thrust earning a scream of his name each time. Zexion loved the pain but hated it at the same time. Axel loved Zexion's warm tightness. "Axel, oh god, if you keep this up I am going to cum to soon. It has been a long time sense I have had it this ruff." Zexion basically screamed. Axel smirked down at him and grabbed his cock, stoking it in time with his thrusts. Axel felt Zexion's insides start to tighten and convulse as he cam. Axel groaned and cam deep inside of him. Axel pulled out and lay down next to him. Axel smiles, "You ok?" "That was amazing, Axel." Zexion said as he curled up to the red head. "Why did you cut yourself Zexy?" Axel asked. "Each cut was for every person that hurt me." Axel realized that there was at leased 13 scars. "Tell me some names, Zex." Axel's curiosity peaked. "Two, three, four, five and ten." Zexion said casually. "Damn Zex. Who else in the organization have you been with?" Axel asked impressed. "Let's see: two, three, four, five, ten, eleven and now eight." Zexion said like it was nothing. Axel's jaw dropped a little. "What about you Axel?" Zexion asked." Roxas,

Luxord, Saix, umm you know what it doesn't matter Ummm."Axel stopped him self

(Lol, probly with all of them at some point.) Zexion got up," see you later,

Ax." Zexion gave Axel a kiss, grabbed his clothes and left the room. Zexion went strait to his room. Axel smelt highly of Demyx and that scared Zexion the most.

Zexion lay down on his bed and cried him self into a deep nightmare of memories in dream form. Axel laid there in bed waiting to see if he could finally get to his beauty sleep when a portal was open to reviel.

Ok sorry about spelling errors and lol next chapter shall be drama starting; who is going to ruin the relationship? Who is going to have hot angry revenge sex with an ex? Tell next chapter adios amigos. (For all that doesn't know what that means its goodbye friend)


	4. Another Cut to the Bunch

Chapter 4 - another cut to the bunch

Luxord X Zexion and Axel X Saix, Roxas & Demyx Cutting scene as well

Axel laid there in bed waiting to see if he could finally get to his beauty sleep when a portal was opened to reveal Roxas and Saix in only an organization jacket. The jackets were unzipped to reveal there bodies. "Axel, we came to have some fun with you. We know you are dating both of us so we might as well have fun." Saix said. Axel nodded and before anyone could move Demyx came in. "Dem. would you like to join us in our fun?" Roxas asked. Demyx smiled and replied," of course, I would love too."

* to Zexion's pov as well as a small time skip like five minutes** ( I am bad about going from first to third person a lot so sorry if it occurs)

Zexion awoke having a bad feeling. He got out of bed made sure he was fully dressed (he is just in case I forget to mention) He walked to Axel's room; before he entered he heard moans and gasps. He opened the door to see the nice four some happening. As Axel is thrusting in Saix, Demyx is thrusting in Axel, Saix thrusting in Roxas. They all stopped and looked at him. Tears started pouring down Zexion's face. Zexion yelled," Axel it is over! Forget about us even being together. Oh, wait let me guess you already have. Well, I guess I had you figured out in the first place." Zexion turned and walked away not caring who saw him. He got to his room and slammed the door. Zexion locked it. Zexion went to his closet and pulled out a knife. He went to his bed and sat down. He removed his pants and found a clear spot. He put the knife against his skin and pressed it deep into his skin. He then started carving VIII into his skin. It was the deepest of them all and Zexion made sure of that. He would always remember that Axel, the one nobody he had cared for even before they had gotten together, had hurt him. He was crying so bad that his eyes burned and he didn't care. He heard a portal open and felt arms in circle him. "He hurt you bad didn't he mate?" Luxord said. Zexion cried harder. "Axel is a player don't worry. He will be running back to you in no time." Luxord whispered into Zexion's ear. Zexion wiped his eyes and then he kissed Lux. Luxord looked at him in surprise. "I thought we were over, mate." the British man said. "Shut up and go with it." Zexion kissed Luxord and unzipped the British man's organization jacket. Zexion licked Luxord's bottom lip, Luxord opened for him. Luxord pushed Zexion down on the bed. Luxord took off his own pants and neither was wearing any underpants.

(This is suppose to be a Zexion x Axel so on to Axel)

The guys had left after Zexion had walked in and well they broke up with Axel on there way out. Axel was alone and he truthfully felt that way. He knew that Zexion was very upset so he decided to make sure 'nothing' was going to kill the slate haired beauty. Well, Axel created a dark corridor Curse this old computer! Lol jk) He arrived in Zexion's room to see Zexion cum on Luxord's chest. Neither male in front of him noticed his arrival. Luxord pulled out and got up from the bed, grabbing his clothes on the way out. That is when they notice the red head. "Axel, what the fuck do you want? I said that we were over and to forget it ever happen." Zexion yelled. Axel noticed the blood on various parts of Luxord and the wound on Zexion's thy. (Blood there as well) "I came to see how you were doing but I see you found your self a way of forgetting me. Those nice cuts say that he caught you and one thing turned to another. So I guess I never really was wanted either. So why the fuck did we even try?" Axel said with a break in his voice. Luxord walked out leaving Zexion. (How great of a sex buddy) Zexion stood up and screamed," Yes, why did we try I knew you were a cheating bastard and yet, I actually let you in. I only fucked him because I was pissed off at you. I can't believe I actually let my self care for you!" " Zexion, you're as must of a slut as I am so stop being such a fucking hypocrite", Axel said calmly.

"Axel, I didn't fuck anyone when I said I'd let you have a chance and you know what I don't even know why I waste my breath, you are a stubborn, fucking asshole." Zexion said loudly. Axel laughed at him, "yup, sure. You're going to say anything to make your self look like the good guy and me the bad one so I am going to let you do what ever the fuck you do because I don't need you. I never needed you. I just pitied you. You think you know every thing but you know what really you are a little ignorant brat, little fucking bitch and you think someone is going to help you with your little cut list of boyfriends. Well, you're not even cute. As you said I just needed a good fuck." Axel left with those words.

(Zexion

Zexion felt the tears falling at the meaning of the words because he really did care for the red haired whore. Zexion lifted his blade to his wrist and...

(Axel)

Axel walked into his room and punched the wall his fist went through. Axel continuing his rage fit, destroying everything in the room except his clothes, when he cooled off he...

Ok sorry about spelling errors! What is Zexion going to do now? Is Axel going to do something stupid? Did Axel mean those words of hate? What the fuck is going to happen now? Well, I'm not even sure my self. Well, tell next chapter, bye bye. OH! and -hand all that review a cookie- Enjoy!


	5. Giving Up

Chapter 5 - giving up

Zexion was tired of it, tired of everyone he cared for hurting him. Axel was right about him though, every word Axel said hurt worse than the razor he used to carve Axel's number in his thy. Zexion was done. Axel never cared for him and he knew it now. Tears rolled mercilessly down his ivory perfect face. The stinging in his eyes, urged him on to his new mission. A mission that Xemnas didn't send him on, a personal mission. His own death was his mission and he was determined to complete it. He raised the blood stained blade," A...Axel... I love ... you ... I ...I'm... sorry... so. So. Sorry. You won't miss me." fury and sadness washed over him as he plunged the weapon of choice over and over into his ivory skin...

Back in Axel's room, his fiery temper had cooled. Axel hated the lies he screamed at Zexion. He needed to apologize, but his pride would be shredded. Axel sighed and decided to do the best thing, to apologize. Axel strutted confidently to Zexion's door stopping right next to it. He heard the cries behind the door and the ' you want miss me'. "Zexion." Axel opened the door to see Zexion stabbing a blade through his slender wrist. Axel froze in fear and anguish. "Zexion?" Axel whispered. Zexion looked up to see Axel staring with tears in his eyes. Then Zexion collapsed the blood has been pooling on the bed where no one saw it. Axel finally found his footing and ran to the one person he loved most; the only person he would apologize to. Axel picked up the limp form and portal led to Vexen's lab. Vexen had just finished an experiment. Vexen motioned for Axel to place him on the cot and leave. Axel laid Zexion on the bed." I'm not leaving so just save him, Vexen, save him." Axel's voice was pleading.

-5 hour time skip-

Zexion awoke on a cot in an all white room. Zexion hated white, white was pure and innocent. Zexion's memories flooded back to him every detail. Zexion looked around the room. Axel's head was lying on the cot, obviously asleep. Zexion reached over and ran his fingers threw the red spikes. They were soft and silky. Zexion thought,' I wonder why Axel is here. He doesn't even love me. So why would he save me.' Axel woke and raised him head. Zexion removed his hand quickly."Why Zexion?" Axel asked. "I have given up." Zexion said more to himself than to Axel's question.

Lol short chapter, sorry all. Let's see if they get back together. Hmmmm, or not. Is Axel going to admit to his lies now? Let's see. Tell next time.


End file.
